


My body on your body, baby, stickin like some glue.

by mixingofmorals



Category: One Direction (Band), Ziall - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Fratboy Niall, Grinding, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut, blowjob, handjob, student! niall, teacher! zayn, ziall, ziall au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixingofmorals/pseuds/mixingofmorals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a college student, and Zayn is a student teacher. But Zayn just so happens to be the sexiest thing on the planet, and Niall can't wait to tear him apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My body on your body, baby, stickin like some glue.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammer errors, I didn't proof read this. And I type everything on my phone cause im lazy -.- but besides that I hope you guys enjoy! xx

Niall is in his second year of college at age eighteen thanks to a football scholarship,  and some kick ass grades. He's sitting in the third class of today and everything is downright uneventful.  Fun shit never happens to him. Yeah sure; maybe he'll hit up a couple parties a week, and chicks literally throwing themselves at him but chicks are fucking disgusting so no thank you. His teacher has asked him to remove his hat for the second time and  "Its a snap back man. Its not that difficult to remember. " He's about to get sent to the office when the loveliest man to ever walk the planet decides to trot into Niall's class. And all Niall can think is, holy shit. The guy is tall, about 5'10, perfect in Niall's opinion. He's got jet black hair and its soft and flippy, reaching the guys eyebrows. Perched on his nose are thick black glasses, Niall's never had a kink for glasses but he does now. He has a short scatter of stubble and Niall just wants to feel it. Tall Dark and Lovely has a white button up, with black skinny jeans and dress shoes. Niall is staring really hard and almost misses what Tall Dark and Lovely has to say."Well, hey there.  I'm Zayn Malik, the new student teacher? I was wondering if this is the correct classroom, sorry to interrupt. "Niall just blocks out what his teacher has to say because Zayn has a voice that describes red velvet, accompanied with the most beautiful accent he's ever heard. He's guessing the teacher told Zayn he's in the right room because he takes a seat beside the teacher's desk.He's looking around the room with an amount of curiosity that makes Niall melt because he looks about 10 from this angle. Their eyes meet and Niall takes in the amber and gold and hazel and jesus he thinks he'll pass out. But nonetheless,  he gives Zayn a warm smile and he knows his cheeks are probably red as hell but whatever atleast his teeth are decent. (Braces aside.) Zayn smiles back with a crinkly nose and his tongue between his teeth and Niall swears the room is dark except for Zayn. All he knows is, he's gonna fuck the new student teacher one way or another.  
~  
Niall is failing and it's all Zayn's fault. If he wasn't so hot, Niall would have no problem tolerating Zayn in the classroom. But as it seems, Zayn is the embodiment of perfection and Niall will explode if he doesn't get him soon. They've shared a few smiles, hi's, and hey's. Niall even took it to winking a couple times. Zayn would just blink, turn pink and just look down. Niall is almost lost in thought when he sees Zayn approaching his desk with a project pamphlet. And Zayn is already walking by when Niall is reaching for his wrist."Can we have a talk for a sec after this class?" Zayn looks confused at first but smiles and says, " 'Course. Should I be worried? You're not gonna jump me with some of your mates right?"Niall shakes his head and laughs."Never."  
~  
"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Niall wants to ask Zayn to say 'talk' again but decides against it and cuts to the chase."Some students from this class, and I are having a study group tonight at my dorm. And we needed a teacher, but all of them turned us down. You're basically a teacher so I thought I'd ask you? I mean, you don't have to or anything, we won't jump you-"He's cut off by Zayn's laugh."You're rambling, love. And I'll go, just tell me where your dorm is and what time."  Niall is flustered for about ten seconds after that but manages to give Zayn his information.   
~  
Niall goes out to buy cented candles, and puts his phone on a dock for music. He even cleans his dorm up. The only problem with being alone is no one tells you to clean. He's already ordered pizza when Zayn gets there. And Niall makes it obvious he checks Zayn from head to toe as he opens the door. When he stops at Zayn's arm he sees a half sleeve tattoo and he thinks his dick twitches but maybe not."Hi..You look- You look great."Zayn makes himself comfortable and sits at one of the chairs surrounding a table."You thought I stay in button ups and dress shoes for eternity just 'cos i'm a teacher?""I didn't,  I just. Didn't expect you to have such a hipster style."Zayn is laughing and looks down at his outfit of a black and white shirt, beneath another red plaid shirt, black tight jeans and big black combat boats. Oh, and his glasses.He looks up at Niall and raises an eyebrow, "I see you're permanently in jerseys and snapbacks?"Niall almost wants to ask if Zayn would like him to change but he bites his tongue."Okay, so here are the textbooks."Zayn nods and grabs the one at the top of the pile of books. Slo by Iggy Azalea is playing sort of loudly around them from Niall's dock and as Zayn goes through the books he's nodding his head with the beat.Neither of them are saying anything while Zayn just flips through the same book. When he reaches for a different one, No New Friends by Dj Khaled comes on.Zayn shakes his head and looks up at Niall, and Niall looks down like he wasn't just trying to stare into Zayn's soul."Our taste is really similar."Niall plays stupid cause he wants to hear Zayn speak, the silence bothers him."Taste in what?"Zayn raises an eyebrow and looks Niall in the eyes."Taste in music. What did you think I was talking about?"Niall shrugs and stares at the dock and pleads to no one for the song he needs to play right now."We might have the same taste in other things." Niall is leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees,  and his legs open. Then he hears the first couple chords of the song he's been waiting for."My body on your body, baby sticking like some glue..."Zayn stares at the dock than back at the blonde across from him. From no where Niall gets up,"Wanna dance with me?"Zayn starts to laugh but then he realizes Niall is serious;  and eventually he nods. Niall takes his teacher's hand and leads him to the center of his huge dorm. He starts off slowly, putting his knee betweem Zayn's leg, and Zayn's knee between his legs. He grabs the dark haired boy's waist and sways them both. Zayn's breath hitches as he puts his arm around Niall's neck. Zayn can feel his pulse speeding up and its getting hotter in the room by the second. Niall puts his lips to Zayn's neck and sings along,"The fevers fuckin' running; feel the heat between us two.."He turns Zayn around and presses into his back and kisses the back of his neck. Zayn grinds back into Niall and reaches behind him to run his hand through Niall's blonde hair. Niall has his arm wrapped around Zayn's front and he ruts up into Zayn's ass and they both moan. Sex Is On Fire starts playing in thw backgroud.."I've been wanting this but I didn't know if you wanted me back..." Niall licks a stripe from the junction of where Zayn's shoulder meets his neck, then to right behind his ear."Why wouldn't I want you? Have you seen yourself babe?"They're both already half hard in their jeans. Niall leads them both to his bed and lays Zayn down he leans into Zayn's face."Can I- Can I please kiss you?"Zayn answers by turning them over and pulling Niall in and slotting their lips together. He prods his tongue into Niall's mouth and licks over his braces and traces his mouth.  Niall can taste smoke and peppermint in Zayn's mouth, and its his new addiction. He sucks on the older boy's tongue and tries to get them closer. Zayn leans back with a smirk and straddles Niall's thighs. He pulls his shirt off from the back and slides it over his neck. Niall sits up and traces the tattoos scattered over Zayn's chest with his tongue. He bites a few places and sucks others, leaving purple and red marks. He keeps rubbing and pinching Zayn's nipple before he finally puts his lips to Zayn's left one. The raven haired boy has his head thrown back and he's biting his lip to keep from moaning too much. Niall pulls back and removes his own shirt,"Sorry I'm not much to look at.."As the climax of the song comes, Zayn pushing Niall back and slams their lips together and speaks into his mouth,"Don't ever say that, you're fucking beautiful. "He moves to the side to get his pants off, then reaches for the button on Nialls pants. They're both only in their boxers, Nialls hat fell off long ago, but Zayn still has his glasses on. And he's about to take them off when Niall pulls his hand away,"Leave them on baby. Please."Niall turns them over again and scoots down inbetween Zayn's legs. He licks Zayn's dick through his boxers and presses kisses through the thin fabric. Zayn shudders above him, and tangles his fingers through Niall's hair."God, c'mon Niall. You're such a tease, love." Niall laughs and pulls Zayn's boxers down, releasing the nicest cock he's ever seen. Its tan, a good 8 & 1/2 inches, thick with a vein running up the underside. The younger boy leans down and put his mouth around the head and licks the slit. Then tilts his head and runs his tongue along the vein. He hasn't sucked any cocks his whole life, and he has to be extra careful with his braces but porn can teach you many things. Zayn is a whining mess and he's tugging the blonde locks below him. Niall swallows Zayn's dick, letting it hit the back of his throat. He's about to gag but he doesn't want to make a fool of himself. He motions his head up and down, letting his nose hit the shaved pubes at the base. Zayn pulls Niall off by his hair and licks into his mouth."Stop babe, i want to come with you."He turns them over and yanks Niall's boxers off. Niall's cock bounces back against his stomach, pale and pink at the tip, about 8 inches straight, but not as thick as Zayn's. The older boy reaches for Niall's cock and strokes it, pulling up and down. Angling his wrist a bit every few jerks. He then puts their dicks together and rubs them back ans forth. Niall pushes up against him trying to get more friction. They're panting and sweating a bit and the contrast of skin tones and bodies is the most beautiful thing. Niall reaches between then and grabs both their cocks, jerking them off together."Niall, baby i'm about to come."Niall tugs harder and nods,"I know, fuck. Me too."A couple more strokes and their both coming a load. Niall gets it up his chest, and Zayn gets some on his glasses. Zayn lays to the side, spent and sweating. Niall is staring up at the ceiling, thanking whatever god their is."I like you, alot. Okay?" Niall turns,  suprised and looks at Zayn to let him continue."I don't want to play games, Niall. I want to be serious with you."A grin breaks across Niall's face and he places and sweet kiss to Zayn's lips."I'd love that baby."They start kissing again when Zayn pulls back,"Wait, nobody ever got here, Niall."Niall flushes red and ducks a bit,"I sort of lied, to get you to come here.."Zayn just chuckles and shakes his head, then the doorbell rings."But I did order pizza!" With those words said Niall jumps up and opens the door naked and all, thanks the pizza guy and walks back in."You should've paid him with the view." Zayn says, from where he's still lying on the bed.Niall laughs, "The pizza is worth more."Zayn frowns. "I'm going to have to show you how lovely you are."Niall sits on the edge of the bed with the box of pizza and opens it, taking out a slice. Zayn sits up and picks Niall's snapback off the floor and places it on his head."How do i look?"Niall looks up and nearly chokes on his pizza."Next time we fuck, you're wearing my hat." Zayn just shrugs it off and laughs."Whatever you say."


End file.
